Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975)
Manhattan, New York |Baptism = |Siblings = Theodora Winblad (1888) Mary Winblad (1889) Otto Edward Winblad (1892) Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) John Edward Winblad II (1897-1899) Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) |Death = Fontana, California |Burial = Desert Memorial Park |Father = John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) |Mother = Salmine Sophia Pedersen (1862-1914) |Spouse = Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) |Marriage = Farmingdale, New York |Children = Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) Anthony LeRoy Winblad (1912-1970) Earl Vincent Winblad (1916-2004) |2nd Spouse = Marguerite V. R. Schuyler (1891-1972) |2nd Marriage = Los Angeles, California |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) aka Tony Winblad, aka Anthony Julius Winblad. Around 1910 he migrated to the Isle of Pines in Cuba and became the postmaster for Santa Barbara. When he returned he was a building superintendent in the Bronx, New York. Around 1939 he moved to Los Angeles, California and was a plumber at the Long Beach Naval Shipyard. (b. April 05, 1886, 540 Canal Street, Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York County, New York City, New York, 10013-1304, USA - d. March 27, 1975, Fontana, San Bernardino County, California, USA) Social Security Number 562097554. Name variations *Anton Julius Winblad II *Anthony Winblad *Anthony J. Winblad *Tony Winblad Parents *John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) *Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) Birth He was born on April 5, 1886 at 540 Canal Street in Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York County, New York City, New York, 10013-1304, USA. Siblings *Theodora Winblad (1888) who died as an infant *Mary Winblad (1889) who died as an infant *Otto Edward Winblad (1892) who died as an infant *Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) aka Mae Winblad, who married Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) *John Edward Winblad II (1897-1899) aka Eddie Winblad, who died as a youth from pertussis *Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) who was born in New Jersey and married Helen Louise Hollenbach (1905-1928) and Helen died giving birth to their only child, and later Otto married Leah Maria Way (1901-1986) Jersey City, New Jersey Anton was born in Greenwich Village, New York in 1886 and around 1898-1899 his family moved to Jersey City, New Jersey into a newly constructed two-family house on Wayne Street. The family appears on the 1900 United States Census living at 437 Wayne Street and Anton is "learning making candy" as his occupation at age 14. Living in the household is a boarder: Anton Pederson, born in October of 1872, and married for 4 years, immigration 1892, working as a longshoreman. It is most likely a friend of Anton, and not a relative from Farsund. Education He dropped out of school after completing the 8th grade according to the 1940 United States Census. Suicide of fiancé Jersey Journal; Jersey City, New Jersey; February 26, 1910: :"Wedding Deferred; Commits Suicide. Prospective Bride-to-be, Fiance Gone, Takes Own Life in Grief. The postponement of the date set for her marriage to Anton Winblad, with whose parents she lived at 437 Wayne Street, caused Clara Minnie Olsen, 22 years old, to commit suicide by inhaling illuminating gas in her bedroom yesterday afternoon. The woman who is barely 22 years of age was discovered by Mrs. Selmine Winblad who detected the deathly fumes of gas coming from the bedroom. The girl was lying on the bed with one end of the gas tube fastened between her teeth and the other was connected to the gas jet over her head. Mrs. Winblad terrified at the sight of the body of the young girl ran out to the street and found Patrolman Johnson of the Seventh Precinct, whom she sent for a physician. When he examined the body the doctor said that the girl had been dead for some time. Six years ago at the death of her mother, when the suicide was left with a younger sister and brother an orphan, the Winblads took Minnie Olsen into their home. Her sister Julia, who is now 17 years of age, was sent to a home for orphans and her brother John became an apprentice in the navy. The girl was treated as a daughter by their friends and during the course of her stay at the home of the good people she fell in love with Anton, the only son of the Winblads, The couple were engaged to marry and the date was agreed upon, but Anton left the home of his parents and went to Cuba, where he is now. Since his departure from her side the young woman began to grieve for Anton and then, too, the news which she received through various sources that all was not well with her brother and sister, completely unnerved her and her suicide was the consequence. The funeral services will be conducted by I. L. P. Dietrichson, pastor of Trinity Scandinavian Lutheran Church at Monmouth and Colgate streets, who knew the girl as one of his own children. Miss Olsen Sunday School of the church." (Source: Jersey Journal of Jersey City, New Jersey on February 26, 1910) Isle of Pines, Cuba and marriage After the Spanish–American War the Platt Amendment left the fate of the Isle of Pines undecided and an American colony began to form there in the hopes that it would become part of the United States. His father, John Edward Winblad moved the family to a ranch near Santa Barbara, on the Isle of Pines in Cuba around 1909-1910. Anton met Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) in Cuba and they married on Long Island on April 17, 1910. They had their first two children in Cuba, Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) and Anthony LeRoy Winblad (1912-1970) aka Roy Winblad. Many pictures survive of the family in Cuba. Anton's father didn't do well as a citrus farmer and both his father and mother died on a trip back to Norway in 1914. Anton was working as the postmaster at Santa Barbara, but he returned to the US in 1915 after his parent's death. Children *Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) who was born in Cuba and married Eleanor Frieda Vogsberger (1911-1975) on his return to New York *Anthony LeRoy Winblad (1912-1970) who was born in Cuba and married Ann Maria Zorovich (1912-1993) *Earl Vincent Winblad (1916-2004) who was born in the Bronx, New York and married June Amanda Salisbury (1912-2003) Correspondences *Circa 1913-1914: This is a picture of the shower, bath and tank and all my helpers. It is twenty feet high, the room is 8' 6" by 6' 3" and top is 6 ft by 4 ft. I will make a tank that will hold about 350 gallons. I bought a camera that takes this size picture so will send you some now and then. Your loving son, Tony. *Circa 1913-1914: Dear Father & Mother. I am sending you a picture of Tony chasing chickens and ducks, Norman is pumping water for them. It is very quiet here and we are all looking for news about the war. But I guess you are having all kinds of trouble over there. Am sending you what papers I can get now for the people are coming back. Food has gone up double and sugar that grows here is very scarce for they are sending it away. By the time you get this card I will be Postmaster of Santa Barbara, with Eva as assistant and it will be in Mr. Waha's store. Am sending Otto some more stamps. We are having the raining season now, it has been raining all week. Your loving son, Tony. *October 1914: Am sending you papers three times a week. That is some banana plants in the background, Dear Father and Mother, I wrote you about four weeks ago telling you about the map I sent three month ago, so if you don't get it please let me know for I will try to get you one more. Am sending Otto a baseball by Registered mail and some more stamps. How do you like this picture? Tony. Return to United States Anton appears on two ship's manifests arriving from Havana: May 19, 1915 where he is incorrectly listed as "Anthony J. Wimblad"; and again on July 06, 1915 arriving with Norman Winblad and Dewey Lattin. Anton's last child: Earl Vincent Winblad (1916-2004) was born in New York on October 09, 1916. Anton registered for the draft on September 16, 1918 when he was living at East 144th Street in the Bronx and was working as an "indexer" at New York Edison Company in the Bronx. He listed his birthday as "April 17, 1886" which conflicts with his birth certificate date of "April 05, 1886". He appears on the 1920 census still living at 163 East 144th Street in the Bronx and also appears in the city directory of 1925 at that address and is listed as a plumber. He is recorded in the 1930 United States Census also living in the Bronx. He worked as a building superintendent. California His wife Eva went to California in 1936 for a family wedding and enjoyed California so much both her and her husband moved there that year. Death of wife Eva died in 1939 in California. Her son, Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980), came to visit as she was dying then moved to California. Second marriage In 1940 Anton married Marguerite Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1891-1972) in Los Angeles. She was a friend of Eva's from the Bronx, New York. Occupation Anton worked at the Anderson Die Casting and Engineering Corporation and later worked as a plumber at the Long Beach Naval Shipyard. During the War he was sent to Hawaii, as a civilan, to repair ships. Desert Hot Springs, California He moved to Desert Hot Springs, California and in 1959 was hospitalized: :"Anthony Winblad of Desert Hot Springs was taken seriously ill April 26 and was rushed to Kaiser Foundation Hospital in Fontana on the advice of Dr. Charles Starr. Mr. and Mrs. Vyrl Lambertson of West 2nd Street were visiting at the Winblad home on Desert View Drive at the time of Mr. Winblad's collapse and offered to drive the ailing man sand his wife to Fontana. He was received at the hospital within three hours of the onset of his illness, and was operated on the following morning. A second operation was performed May 1. No further report has been given on the patient's condition. Mrs. Winblad is remaining in Fontana." (Source: Desert Hot Springs Sentinel of Desert Hot Springs, California on May 14, 1959) Alzheimer's He started to show signs of Alzheimer's disease in 1973-1974. Memories about Anton Winblad *Carol Eleanor Winblad (1946- ) said in January 1999: "My grandfather lived in Los Angeles and then moved to Desert Hot Springs, California. One New Year's Eve we were visiting and we went outside to yell 'happy new year' and granddad pulled us back inside the house because it was a retirement community and everyone was already asleep. I hated going there, because there were no kids. My parents would threaten to send me there when I was caught drinking. My granddad had Alzheimer's Disease, but it was diagnosed as 'hardening of the arteries' back then, and he was put in a home. One time I was staying at his house and he couldn't remember my name. He raised his cane up to block me from going to see why my baby was crying. My dad made the decision to put him in a home when he caught him threatening my child with his cane. He had taken the kids for a weekend and my granddad was standing over the crib with his cane raised as if to hit the child. Granddad died shortly after that. Occasionally he start remembering things and start telling rambling childhood memories." *Harold Lawrence McPheeters (1923- ) wrote on April 13, 2012: "I really did not know the Winblads at all well. I believe my Mom and Eva palled around together some in New York City before either was married and both were living there. Mom was living in the apartment of her Aunt Blanche Brush and her son from an earlier marriage. I have photos showing that Eva came to celebrate Christmas in the apartment in NYC where my folks lived when I was on the way to being born in March 1923. But after I was born, the folks moved out to the house I grew up in in Garden City, Long Island, and we saw very little of Eva and Tony and their sons, but they would occasionally stop by briefly while visiting with Aunt Julie Poole, or Grandma Kate or others on Long Island. I think I mentioned this before, but when I was about 6, my folks took a week vacation and my brother and I along went into New York to visit briefly with Uncle Dewey Lattin, Aunt Blanche, and then with the Winblads in their basement apartment where you could see the feet of passers-by going past the windows on the street. I was about 6, and the Winblad boys were all teenagers. I recall that we (Don and I) were left there in that apartment by ourselves while everyone else got dressed up and went off to some affair for the afternoon and evening. Everyone came home late, and then we went home to Garden City after breakfast. Since you sent me the unlabeled photos of the wedding of Ted and Bertha Lattin, I feel confident that the affair they went to that afternoon/evening was the wedding of Ted and Bertha, and that those photos were taken by my Dad who had been in the photo business with his Dad briefly before WW I." Death In 1975 he died of "cardiac arrest with diabetes mellitus and prostatic carcinoma" while in a nursing home. Burial He was buried with Marge, his second wife in Desert Memorial Park Cemetery, Cathedral City, California. Timeline *1886 Birth of Anton Winblad in New York City on April 5th *1886 Living at 540 Canal Street, Manhattan, New York City *1888 Blizzard leaves 22 inches of snow in New York City on March 11th to 12th *1889 Living at 454 Washington Street, Manhattan, New York City *1892 Living at 447 Washington Street, Manhattan, New York City *1895 Living at 294 West Houston Street, Manhattan, New York City *1895 Birth of Maria Elizabeth Winblad, his sister, in New York on February 16th *1897 (circa) Move to New Jersey from New York *1897 Living at 437 Wayne Street, Jersey City, New Jersey *1897 Birth of John Edward Winblad II, his brother, in New Jersey *1898 Spanish American War opens Cuba to US *1899 Drop out of school after the 8th grade according to the 1940 United States Census *1899 Living at 437 Wayne Street, Jersey City, New Jersey *1899 Death of John Edward Winblad II in Jersey City on September 24th *1902 Birth of Otto Winblad, his brother, in Jersey City, New Jersey on August 5th *1905 Visit from the Reisers of Russia aboard the Ivernia on October 18th *1907 Isle of Pines no longer a US protectorate *1909 Move to Isle of Pines, Cuba of Jarvis Andrew Lattin (1853-1941) and Mary Jane Puckett (1854-1927) *1910 Anton in Cuba and leaves his fiance at home *1910 Suicide of Clara Minnie Olsen (1888-1910) on January 26, 1910 *1910 Marriage of Eva Ariel Lattin to Anton Julius Winblad, in Farmingdale, New York on April 17, 1910 *1910 United States Census with Anton in Cuba on April 23, 1910 *1910 Sale of 437 Wayne Street, Jersey City, New Jersey by John and Salmine *1911 (circa) Working at Post Office on Isle of Pines, Cuba *1911 Birth of Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980), his first child, in Cuba on May 23rd *1912 Birth of Anthony LeRoy Winblad, his second child, in Cuba on September 9th *1914 Working as Postmaster in Santa Barbara, Isle of Pines, Cuba *1914 Marriage of Maria Winblad, his sister to Arthur Freudenberg on February 28th *1914 Death of John Winblad and Salmine Pedersen, his parents, in Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway *1915 Move from Isle of Pines, Cuba to Bronx, New York *1915 Living in The Bronx, New York City, New York *1916 Birth of Earl Winblad, his third child, in New York on October 9th *1921 Move to California of Charles Haley Williams (1884-1960) and Myrtle Adelia Lattin (1884-1970) *1924 Jarvis Lattin wedding anniversary party in Cuba with Earl Vincent Winblad and Eva Ariel Lattin *1925 Isle of Pines reclaimed by Cuba *1930 US Census with Anton living in Bronx *1933 (circa) Eva Lattin visits California on the Panama Pacific Line *1936 (circa) Move to California of Eva Lattin and Anton Julius Winblad *1936 Living at 419 West 77th Street, Los Angeles, California *1936 Working at Anderson Die Casting & Engineering Corporation, Los Angeles, California *1936 Application for Social Security filed in California *1939 Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) visits dying Eva Lattin and stays in California *1939 Death of Eva Lattin in California on June 23rd *1940 Marriage to Marguerite Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1891-1972) on January 11, 1940 in Los Angeles, Los Angeles County, California *1954 (circa) Retire *1954 (circa) Move to Desert Hot Springs *1961 75th birthday celebration with his sister and his brother from New Jersey *1954 (circa) Living at 66442 Desert View Avenue, Desert Hot Springs, Riverside County, California *1959 Hospitalization for unknown ailment *1972 Death of Marguerite Van Rensselaer Schlayer, his second wife, on February 7th *1975 Memory loss is apparent but diagnosed as hardening of the arteries *1975 Living at 66442 Desert View Avenue, Desert Hot Springs, California *1975 (circa) Move to nursing home *1975 Death of Anton Winblad in Fontana, San Berdino County, California on March 27th at 11:20 am *1975 Burial in Desert Memorial Park on March 31st Portraits Image:Winblad-Maria Winblad-Anton 1900 circa.jpg|1900-1905 circa with Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) (disputed identification) Image:Winblads in Cuba circa 1912 600dpi 5.2mb.jpg|1911 near Santa Barbara on the Isle of Pines in Cuba (Anton was the photographer for this image) Image:Winblad Cuba hires.jpg|1911 near Santa Barbara on the Isle of Pines in Cuba (Anton was the photographer for this image) Image:Winblad home on the Isle of Pines, Cuba circa 1911-1913 600dpi 95quality.jpg|1911 near Santa Barbara on the Isle of Pines in Cuba Image:Winblad_Cuba_01a.jpg|1912-1914 children of Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) Image:Winblad-Anton 82.jpg|1912-1914 circa Image:Winblad Cuba 10a.jpg|1912-1914 circa Image:Winblad Lattin circa 1920 picnic.jpg|1915-1920 circa Image:Winblad Lattin 1920 circa.jpg|1915-1920 circa, most likely in Bronx, New York Image:Lattin-Winblad Nicolich 01a.jpg|1920-1925 circa with children File:Winblad 1920 circa.jpg|1920-1925 circa with children Image:Winblad-Anton Lattin-Eva 1929.jpg|1929 with family Image:Lattin Nelson wedding 07s.jpg|1929 with Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) Image:Winblad-Anton Lattin-Eva 419 West 77th Street, Los Angeles 1938September28 600dpi 95quality.jpg|1938 in Los Angeles with Eva and family friends Image:Winblad-Otto Winblad-Anton 1939 LosAngeles.png|1939 in Los Angeles with Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) Image:Winblad-Anton 1940-1945 circa Hawaii 400dpi 95quality.jpg|1940 circa in Hawaii Image:Winblad-Anton Van RensselaerSchuyler-Marge circa1950 600dpi 95quality.jpg|1945-1950 circa in California Image:Winblad-AntonJulius 01.jpg|1945-1950 circa in California File: Winblad VanDeusen 1952December27 wedding 600dpi 95quality.jpg|1952 December 27 File:Winblad 1960 circa.jpg|1960-1970 circa in California File:Winblad-Anton various 400dpi 95quality.jpg|1965 to 1969 in California File:Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) in the Desert Sentinel on 17 November 1966, Page 3.jpg|1966 November 17 Image:Winblad-Anton Winblad-Carol 1966December30 wedding 95quality adjusted.jpg|1966 December 30 Image:Winblad-Anton Winblad-Otto 1971 circa.jpg|1971 circa with Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) and Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) File:Winblad-Anton 1970-1974 Fairfield, New Jersey.jpg|1973 June in Fairfield, New Jersey File:Winblad-Anton 1970-1974 Fairfield, New Jersey 2.jpg|1973 June in Fairfield, New Jersey Documents File:Winblad-Anton 1886 birth.png|1886 birth index Image:Winblad-AntonJulius birthcertificate 2.gif|1886 Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) birth certificate File:Winblad-Anthony 1898 ArborDay.png|1898 Arbor Day celebration at public school number 11 File:Winblad-JohnEdward-Pedersen-Salmine 1905 census.png|1905 New Jersey census File:Winblad-Anton 1910 suicide.png|1910 suicide of fiance File:Document missing.png|1910 marriage to Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) in New York File:Winblad-Anthony 1915 manifest 2.png|1915 returning from Cuba on May 19, 1915 as "Anthony J. Wimblad" File:Winblad-Anton 1915July6 manifest.png|1915 returning from Cuba on July 6, 1915 Image:Winblad 06July1915.gif|1915 returning from Cuba on July 6, 1915 as "Anthony Winblad" (second page) Image:Winblad-Anton 12a.gif|1918 World War I draft registration File:USCityDirectories 150853814.jpg|1925 in the city directory in the Bronx File:Winblad-Anton 1936December1 SocialSecurity.png|1936 Social Security application from December 1, 1936 File:Winblad Stademan 1940.png|1940 engagement to Marge File:Winblad Schuyler 1940 marriage.png|1940 marriage to Marguerite Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1891-1972) File:Winblad-Anton 1942 draft.png|1942 World War II draft registration Image:Winblad 1948 001.gif|1948 voter registration in California File:CaliforniaVoterRegistrations19001968 120560739.jpg|1952 voter registration in California File:CaliforniaVoterRegistrations19001968 120570001.jpg|1954 voter registration in California File:Winblad-Anton 1959.png|1959 trip to hospital File:Winblad 3861279078 800c157712 o.gif|1961 for 75th birthday celebration File:Winblad-AntonJulius 1968 thanks.gif|1968 card of thanks published on May 9, 1968 in the Desert Hot Springs Sentinel File:Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) as a Masonic sergeant-at-arms as reported in the Desert Hot Springs Sentinel of Desert Hot Springs, California on January 16, 1969.png|1969 January 8 at Coachella Masonic Lodge 476 File:Winblad-Anton 1967 accident.gif|1969 accidents Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) and Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) reward in the Desert Sentinel on 1 May 1969.png|1969 May 1 File:Winblad-Anton 1969 backhome.gif|1969 back home after broken hip Image:Winblad-AntonJulius DeathCertificate 2.gif|1975 Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) death certificate File:WInblad 3862601951 073f582119 o.gif|1975 Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) obituary in the Desert Hot Springs Sentinel Census Image:1900 census Winblad Pedersen 2.gif|1900 US Census Image:1910 census Winblad Pedersen 9.gif|1910 US Census with Anton missing from the household and in Cuba Image:1920 census Winblad Lattin.gif|1920 US Census Image:1930 census Winblad Lattin.gif|1930 US Census File:1940 census Winblad-Anthony.jpg|1940 US Census Ancestors External links *Anton Julius Winblad II at Flickr *Anton Julius Winblad II at Findagrave *Anton Julius Winblad II at Knol *Anton Julius Winblad II at Google Pages *Anton Julius Winblad II at Google Base *Anton Julius Winblad II at Geni Category:Non-SMW people articles Category: People from the Isle of Pines, Cuba